Here in Paris
They arrived in Paris and they look at the Painting Ryder: It doesn't look like much of a window to me. Keita: Maybe the diamond is in the painting. Inaho: All we have to do is steal the Mona Lisa. Whisper:Way ahead of you. They stop him Chase: No, you look, you don't touch, right? Whisper: Yeah. But I'm already in costume. Skye: That's a good look for you. Pinky: Do you think so? Ryder: Wait a minute. They something and tell pull out and it show a window Whisper: It is a window. They look at it Inaho: It's an X-ray. They saw a Bra Ryder: Oops. Sorry. it show's a Map of Africa ruder: It's a map of Africa. Maybe that's where the diamond is. Skye: Hold it up. I'll take a picture. Whisper: Can I take a picture? Please? Come on, give me your phone. I want to take a picture, too. Marshall: Cheese it, the cops. They saw him, so they pretend to be the tourist Whisper: He's gone. So let me take a picture, will you? I want to take a picture, too. Come on, please? Can I hold the window? Let me see the window. Hunter: I'll take that! Marshall: What gives, mr? Rocky: We made 35 pictures together. Hunter: As it turns out, I'm secretly evil. Whisper: That's show biz for you. Hunter: Now make with the card,so I can please my dark masters. Jibanyan: Yes, sir. Queen of diamonds is your card. Just put it back in the deck, anywhere is fine. And oopsie-daisy! Komasan: Is this your card? Hunter: No. USApyon: This? Hunter: No. Komajiro: Run. Inumaro: This? Hunter: No. I said it's the queen of diamonds, I tell you. Nekoniyo: You mean, like this one? They run away from him Ryder: Think we should go back and help him? Keita: That Hunter never gets Them. It's a formula, but it works. Then Skye has been taken Pinky: The great thing about movies, you always know what will happen. For instance, if this was a movie... you and I'd probably wind up together. Then they noticed she's missing Skye: If you don't let go of me, I'll scream... but I'm not gonna stop screaming! They are going to save her Meanwhile The Yokai Heroes are in the Painting Dolly: Well, this is surreal. Hunter: Stop or I'll fire. They went many painting and they're dress up as Ladies and kicking Hunter Hunter: Hello. Oh, my. Ladies, please. Meanwhile They saw that man carried Skye in a Bag Pinky: Gendarme! Skunk: Oui, monsieur? Keita: There's a man there. He's got a puppy.h Pinky: Sje's tied up in a burlap sack. He's taking her to the Eiffel Tower. Skunk: It is spring, is it not? Meanwhile I'm gonna blast you. He saw a Babies Hunter: Shucks. They run away from him and he doesn't return back to normal Sunil: "Pointillism: A technique of using individual dots of pigment... "Which, taken together, make an image. He blow him away Hunter: Oh, crud. Vinnie: I think when you go to the movies, you should learn something. Back to the heroes Ryder: Pardonnez-moi. Excusez-moi. Ryder is going to save her, by using his pant and then he's pant has flown away without him only his boxers Bear: Look at that clown here. Now, there's something you don't see every day. Ryder: You. Come here. Bear: Wait a minute. Keita: We don't want any trouble. Bear: What are you doing? Pinky We just want your pants! Vulture: That's right. I'm a vicious bird of prey. The Man got the Camera and went to the Ladder Ryder and the Others are going to the Tower Ryder: Merci They make it here and then Skye is hanging on to him Skye: He's got the camera! They are going to save her Pinky: Give the girl back! Then she fell to her doom, then Pinky save her and landed to his friend's and Ryder and Keita catch up with them Zuma: What kept you? Pinky: You okay? Skye: That was great. Ryder: I'd say it's a perfect day. Except for the fact that we lost the map. Russel: We? Pinky: All right, I'm the jerk who lost the map. Perry: And I'm the Platypus who saved the card. They show it to him Perry: Voil. Ryder: Nice going, Perry. Africa. Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3